


Geek Heaven

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim cannot help himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek Heaven

Tim couldn't stop staring. Sure, it was Rose. Yes, he'd been really ugly to her over the Titans thing. And she was still Slade Wilson's daughter.

But the part of his heart (libido) that was firmly entrenched in geek space was beating rapidly. Flawless ebony skin, hair brushed out so that the white shimmered with purple highlights under the fluorescent lights, and contacts that turned her eyes from blue to piercing red. In short, Rose Wilson was the epitome of a drow woman...and Tim was turned on.

"See something you like, male?" Rose asked, archly casting her voice with the superior inflections of a matron in the drow society.

Tim could only nod.


End file.
